They'll All Pay
by AkematLynn
Summary: While waiting for Jimmy to show up at the chem plant, Edgar reminisces about all the events that led up to that moment. Contains mentions of violence and if you squint there are some faint faint hints of Johnny X Edgar and Vance X Duncan...


Authors Note: Hello again, this story here is centered around the townie leader Edgar and told from his point of view. For the most part I based it off of the events that took place in chapter 5 of the game and Edgars line of dialogue: "They'll Pay Oh Yes They'll All Pay" , But this is a fan fiction so of course everything doesn't line up perfectly with the actual events. I simply used chapter 5 as the foundation for this story and put my own little twist on it. Anyway enough of my babbling, on with the story.

Warning: this story does contain violence and if you squint some hints of Johnny X Edgar.

Title: They'll All Pay

They say jealous one's envy tch, yeah right! I wasn't jealous, naw, that wasn't me. I just thought it was fucked up how the only school for miles around required a payment for anybody to attend, what type of shit is that!? So all the little rich snots who get to go to school think they're so much better than me, better than _us_ because they have money? I'll admit I despised each and every single one of them with a white hot passion, even though they had nothing to do with my circumstances. Either way, I still felt it necessary to keep them all in their damn place!

I went after the weakest one's first, the nerds. They were relatively easy to take out, A few rats and they went running and crying like a bunch of babies. It would have been nice to have seen the looks on their faces.

After I weakened their morale I went after the preps. Yeah, those rich inbred shit heads, I had no problem getting them to turn on Hopkins, all I had to do was break into their boxing gym, steal a few old trophies and burn them at the docks. I really enjoyed that one!

After that I decided to turn it up a notch and really make a statement, I had their gym on the campus set on fire, some might say that was a little over the top but whatever, even though people's lives were at steak I really didn't care, I had to put that entire school on notice!

Finally after all that was said and done I went after what many would consider my own kind, I went after the greasers. Out of everybody at that school my biggest problem was with them. One would think that with them sharing similar circumstances to us that we would have formed a truce or an alliance of some sort, but naw, that wasn't the case.

"Johnny Vincent"

I can't stand hearing that name; he was pathetic, which was disappointing in my eyes. We would have made a powerful team together in more ways than one had he not been so hung up on his little slut. She was his weakness, so I figured all I had to do to take him out was use her. Of course he caught wind of the rumors we had got going and the results were far more than what I was expecting.

Strike down the shepherd, and the sheep shall be scattered.

Not only did a few simple rumors take him out, but it opened the door of opportunity to take out the rest of the clique as well.

The fat one was the easiest to get rid of, it was mere child's play to slip a little rat poison into his food, and the fat bastard didn't taste or suspect a thing. He was sent to a hospital upstate, no telling when or if he'll be back.

Next was the big black guy, we had to take extra precaution with him. Disarming him with that sledge hammer was no easy task but once we did so taking him out with his own weapon was a blast! There is no thrill like beating someone into a coma!

After him I decided to take out the second in command, it wasn't too hard. All we had to do was lure him in with a threatening letter in reference to Vincent and he came right to us, like a lamb being lured into a slaughter. I enjoyed seeing him laying a puddle of his own blood crying in agony for his leader. It was pathetic yet very amusing.

Once he was out of the way we took out that Pucino guy, he was busy working on his bike when we ambushed him, he never even saw that ass whopping coming. I got quite the thrill out of beating him bloody with his own tools. Afterwards he laid there crying for his ex-girlfriend, Ha! He was worse than the second in command!

Then there was that red head that's always seen hanging out near the docks. Duncan seemed to protest manhandling this one but I wasn't willing to make any exceptions. I sent a couple of the guys over to drown his ass. Fortunately for him though one of the dock workers fished him out before it was too late.

Turns out we didn't even have to go looking for the last two, they came straight to us. Apparently that Lefty guy was real close with one of the jocks who got hurt when we nearly burned their precious gym to the ground. He didn't take the incident lightly so he came looking for us, I suppose you could say he wasn't too stupid as he brought that Lucky boy with him. The name Lucky didn't seem to suit him at all as luck most certainly wasn't on his side that day when he decided to show up in our part of town.

Last but not least there was Johnny Vincent himself, like I said before, after we took him out and his entire clique there was no one left to keep his dumb ass in check. He went bat shit insane when the rumors of his broad getting together with me and my boys made their way back to him. A few days later he got locked up in the asylum.

Perfect, he was now like a cornered animal.

With a number of my boys being frequent visitors in happy volts the dominoes had been lined up perfectly. Turns out after he was admitted there he still didn't settle down, he was constantly screaming and yelling. As a result the orderlies thought it necessary to administer both heavy amounts of sedatives and Electric shock therapy. That in turn left him completely defenseless; he was pretty much alone, weak, and vulnerable. No girl on his arm, and his boys weren't there to back him up.

At the time Clint and Otto were the only two still there, I gave them both the word to take action when I went to visit them. I received a call three days later informing me that the plans had been carried out. Think I over did it? No I didn't overdo it, with the school in disarray there is but one final person to be taken down, he should be arriving shortly. And just like the rest, because I couldn't pay he will pay like they all did.

"They'll pay, oh yes they'll all pay!"

Authors Note: Well there you have it, short and simple! This believe it or not does take place in the same story line as 'You Have No Idea' as well as all the shorts that go along with it! Please feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
